AD After Data
by Anti-Carly
Summary: Picard, "Captain's log, star date 568159.844. It has been approximately 24 hours since the lost of our dear friend Data. The fellow crew members are still finding a way to cope with their grief, as so am I."/ La Forge, "Captain, we found an artificial arm."
1. Chapter 1

**Since my last stories have been real bummers, I thought I'd try a character in the series instead of making up my own OC. This is right after Data had been assumed dead in Nemesis.**

Picard, "Captain's log, star date568159.844. It has been approximately 24 hours since the lost of our dear friend Data. The fellow crew members are still finding a way to cope with their grief, as so am I."

A counselor session is in progress with Worf and Deana Troi. Troi, "Worf I see that you haven't given any note on how you're dealing with Data's loss. Is everything alright?" Worf, "Yes Counselor I'm fine. Klingons' don't exactly morn a loss but simply hold their memorable image as honorable friends and or warriors. Unless if they're proven dishonorable, then we don't honor and remember them and cut them off form our world and civilization, as if they hadn't existed." Troi asked, "Like with your father?" Worf, "Yes, but we didn't morn. Though I will find justice for my family and restore honor among them. Troi reasoned, "Ok Worf, but if you need any advice or someone to talk to, I'll always be around to help." Worf, "Thank you Deana but there's no need to be concerned on my grieving, you should be more focused on your own morning." And with that he exited her quarters. Deana sat there for an uncomfortable moment, sighed and exited the room.

She arrived at Ten Forward and plopped herself in a chair. She ordered a little sad drink and clasped her head on the table. Guinan spotted her from her little corner by the bar and made her way across the room and invited herself at Deana's table. Guinan, "How are you doing girl?" Troi lifted her head, smiled softly and spoke, "I'm barely managing Guinan." She set her chin on the table. Guinan asked, "It's because of Data right?" Troi, "Yes! Normally with death I don't grieve this much, but with Data…" Guinan prompted, "Well with Data didn't you have feelings toward him? And that's why you're more upset than before?" Troi, "True but not exactly, with those who have souls and passed away, I know that they live beyond here, but since Data is not living as a human or any other life form is, I fear that I will never see him again." Guinan, "Are you sure of that? Who knows, maybe he was enough living and was granted with a soul. How are you exactly sure." Troi sighed, "No on knows for sure." Guinan squeezed her and advised, "Don't stress too much girl, you never know what lives beyond here or how it all works. It'll all be fine." She left her table and Deana dropped her head onto the table again.

On the bridge the crew was stationed, the ship was still planted at the same spot ever since the explosion, putting the coarse on hold momentarily. Picard ordered, "Worf, tell Mr. Laforge to set out a search for any hazardous debris floating around that could be dangerous to nearby planets." Worf, "Aye sir." He exited from the bridge. Picard added, "And number 1, advise star fleet that we are still on delay due to collision risk with radioactive debris and that we're taking care of the problem." Riker, "Aye sir." Troi leaned over to the captain and whispered, "Captain, are you really putting the coarse on hold because of Data's departure so we have time to subside with our grief?" Picard answered and smiled, "What star fleet doesn't know, won't hurt them." Deana then smiled too.

Down in the energizing room La Forge, Worf, and O'Brian energized all the debris of their concern and dissected it. La Forge, "Worf, come help me with dissecting this particular piece, I'm reading something strange, as if something other than ship matter is within this. The two start tearing at it and find what seems to be a disembodied arm. La Forge, "The captain needs to know about this." Back on the bridge, the captain's combadge rang on with La Forge's voice. La Forge, _"La Forge to bridge_._" _ Captain answered, "Picard here." La Forge, _"Captain, we've found what seems to be an arm. But it doesn't seem to be real, more like a robotic one."_


	2. Assemble

Down in the transporter room La Forge, Lt. Worf and Chief O'Brian were stationed. La Forge, "Worf have we uncovered all the dismantled Data parts?" Worf scowled, "Every bit but his head, with out that our scavenging is pointless." La Forge, "Chief O'Brian, are you sure we've transported all the debris outof the remote area?" O'Brian scanning their surroundings, "Yes I'm sur-, wait there is one more coming in now, energizing." A small but tightly packed piece of ship matter transported in. La Forge sighed as he made his way over to the tight space package, "On three Worf. One, two, three!" They struggle in dismantling the piece. Bit by tiny molecule bit the package was being dissected. Suddenlt in the middle of the debris a top of a scalp was uncovered.

Worf quickening his pace vigorously ripped the chunk of metal flanking the scalp, out coming the last piece of Data. His head. La Forge excitedly taps his combadge, "Captain we've found all of Data's disembodied parts." Back to the bridge Captain, "Wonderful La Forge, I'll meet you down in sickbay." Captain Picard made his way to the turbo lift but Deana jumped up at him. Deana, "Permission to come along Captain...uh you know to just to supervise if anything goes awry." Picard smiled, "Permission granted." Doors swishing close the two headed to sick bay.

On the operating table Data's body is fully assembled save for his newly found head. Crusher looked up to see the two enter, "Hello Captain, Deana." Picard, "Hello Beverly, Have you found Data's biosignature and function operational?" Crusher, "So far so good, we won't entirely know until his head is attached." Picard, "by all means carry on." Carefully Beverley with the help of a science major attached Data's head. Beverly rushing back to the controls, "So far nothing is taking place." Deana shut her eyes and just chanted 'Please wake up' in her head over and over again. After what seemed to be 7 minutes Picard said, "Well it was a good try, we should-" At that Data's eyes opened and he sat up. Deana relieved and thrilled moved toward him, "Data!" Data looked at her quizzically, "Hello." Picard, "Data is that you, do you know where you are and who I am?" Data, "Yes, you are Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. He got up and jumped off the table. Data, "But I have come to the understanding that there are a few bits and pieces of my knowledge missing. Captain Picard, "Well in time we shall tell what is the matter and possible regain of your missing knowledge." Data looks around, "Oh I didn't realize you gathered your team to come welcome me. May I ask who are all of you?"


End file.
